The Techno and Dream Warrior
by NaviNinja2002
Summary: When the McFist's robots are destroyed in the forest over and over again,he decides to send in back up ad programs it to destroy anything in it's way. But when two warriors decide to protect their home, they run into it and come back barely alive. One becomes a forests new protector while the other becomes Viceroy' new henchmen. Will this friendship stay strong or tear to shreds?
1. The Excuse

The Techno and the Dream Warrior

Chapter 1 The excuse

"Viceroy," McFist yelled in rage.

"Yes sir," Viceroy said as he entered his office.

"Your fowl machines have failed me again," he continued. "And to make it worse, the Chainsaw-Werewolves are getting destroyed each time they go to the forest to get wood!"

"Don't worry sir, I will send back-up with them tomorrow," Viceroy answered.

"Fine….," McFist continued. "Just make sure they come back with wood. I don't care what comes in it's way, a wolf, deer, or even a cat… just kill it!"

…...

Deep in the Norrisville Forest, is a large clan of cats called Norris Clan. It's leader [for now] is Oakstar, an old brown tom with the strength of 12 cats. You see, the cats of Norris Clan aren't like other cats. They are about five times larger and are smarter too.

A golden she cat with darker paws and a red scarf [Sunfur] and a silver she cat with a necklace and a cloak [Silverdreams] walk to the nursery.

"I can't believe it Silverdreams!" Sunfur continued. "We are full grown warriors, but we are still treated as kits!"

"We just became warriors a moon ago, so we have more duties like removing ticks from Glenpool's old fur," Silverdreams said.

Glenpool was an old cranky old she-cat that no one wants to mess with. There was a rumor that she once killed a badger that woke her up. Some of the strongest warriors fear her, even Oakstar!

Suddenly a large noise echoed the entire forest and attracts Sunfur.

"Did you hear that! We have to check it out!" Sunfur said.

"What about Glenpool," Silverdreams asked. "She would rip the fur out of us if she found out that we ditched her. Plus what if there is a raid from some other clan."

"Oh don't be a goody two-shoes!If that big noise is a threat, we can get rid of it ourselves. That will prove them to treat us like real warriors! Plus I'm trying to make an excuse from having to to de-tick that old hag," Sunfur answered with a smirk.

"You've got a point," Silverdreams agreed.

The two she-cats ran to the noise unaware of what fate awaits. Let's just say the aftermath will split this friendship apart.


	2. Off my Territory Shoob

The Techno and the Dream Warrior

Chapter 2 OFF MY TERRITORY, SHOOB!

Sunfur and Silverdreams crossed the clan border, fought of cray cray peeps from Grieferclan, and followed the noise deep in the forest. Silverdreams felt something following they're path and stopped for a momment.

"What is it, Silverdreams?" Sunfur asked.

"Hoolld still for a sec." Silver dreams comanded.

A small boosh in front of them shook. Silverdreams got in pouncing position as she crept up the bush.

Silverdreams whispered, "Three...Two...One!"

As Silverdreams crushes the edges of the bush she sees her little sister staring at her, smiling.

"Riverstripe what are you doing here?!" Silverdreams yelled.

Riverstripe was a young she-cat that was a mentor. Unlike her older sister, she had blue grey fur with darker stripes and had light blue eyes like Silverdream's. She also wore a gold necklace like Silverdream's. The only reason that Riverstripe became a warrior before Silverdreams did is because she begged Oakstar and Glenpool for two moons.( Man what a sissy)

"Well I was bored, so I followed you guys!" Riverstripe answered.

"Hmmm typical. But I know you wouldn't leave during a lesson without your apprentice, by any chance did you bring someone with you?" Silverdreams asked.

"Well..."

They were surprised as Sunfur's little brother jumped out of the bushes and said, "TA-DA!"

"Cricketpaw! What are you doing here?" Sunfur asked.

Cricketpaw had golden fur ,like Sunfur's, and green eyes. He also wore a blue mini-scarf.

"Riverstripe is taking me to a field trip!" Cricketpaw yelled. "So where are we going?"

"You guys aren't going anywhere," Silverdreams commanded, "This is a lone mission. We heard a large noise deep in the forest and we are going to check it out. If it is something dangerous, we don't want you to get hurt."

"Plus you don't want to get blamed for this." Sunfur suggested. "I mean, isn't your warrior ceremony tomorrow. I don't want Oakstar to see you as an irresponsible kit and cancel the whole thing."

Both Riverstripe's and Cricketpaw's expressions started to change.

"LET'S GO HOME!" Riverstripe and Cricketpaw yelled at the same time.

The large noise echoed the forest again as Riverstripe and Cricketpaw ran off.

"It sounds like it's coming from the gorge," Silverdreams said. "It should be near by."

"Then let's go!" Sunfur yelled.

The two friends ran to the gorge as fast as they could.

_"I wonder how Riverstripe and Cricketpaw got pass Grieferclan without us?" _Silverdreams thought.

...

When Silverdreams and Sunfur are just a feet a away from the noise, Sunfur starts climbing up a tree.

"What are you doing?" Silverdreams asked.

"I'm planing to do a sneak attack from above at that thing." answered Sunfur. "Are you coming.''

"Hmmmmmm yeah."

Silverdreams climbed up the tree with Sunfur and hopped tree to tree, getting closer to the thing. After a while they finally got a glimpse of what they were facing.

It was a monster-like big cat with enormous claws. Silverdreams had never seen it before and this made Sliverdreams want to get it even more. It seemed harmless,I mean, even if it was scary, it wasn't harming anyone or opposing a threat. This wasn't a reason to attack it. But Silverdreams was soon proven wrong. Suddenly two chainsaw-werewolves came to the creatures side. After the creature roared the two chainsaw-werewolves cut down the trees in front of it.

"It's commanding those wolf-men to destroy our home," Silverdreams whispered to Sunfur, "What if it gets to the clan!"

"Then lets stop it." Sunfur whispered as they both released their claws. "I've waited to get my claws dirty all day."

As soon as they chainsaw-werewolves moved far away they both whispered, "Three...Two...ONE!"

They pounced at the creature and sctrached it, but it was no use. The creature got back up and scratched Silverdreams's right eye. Sliverdreams could barely open it and the creature swung her into the air. Silverdreams hit a tree and blacked out. Sunfur ran to her side as fast as she can.

"Come Silverdreams get up," Sunfur said as she nuddged her, "Come on!"

Silverdreams didn't even budge. Sunfur turned around and yelled, "BRING IT ON MOUSEBRAIN!"

Sunfur pounced on they creature in rage and used a death-blow. But it only gave it a scratch.

"Oh dear Starclan..."

The creature swung her into the air and scratched half of her face off. As Sunfur fell down, she prepared to do the death-blow again. But the creature hit her like a tennis ball and she flew to almost the edge of the gorge.

**"CRACK!"**

_"I think I broke almost most of my bones."_ She thought.

The creature slowly walked up to Sunfur. She was filled with fear now, she thought she was a goner.

But when the creature was just an inch away, a rock hit her head. When it looked back another rock hit it's face. Sunfur couldn't help to giggle. To her surprise Silverstream got back up and threw rocks at the creature.

"I still got one eye left, you mousebrain!" Silverdreams insulted. "So, OFF MY TERRITORY,SHOOB!"

Silverdreams pounced at the creature and sliced it's ear off. This made it angry. As Silverdreams pounced again the creature made a large cut on her right arm.

"That's_ gonna leave a mark."_ she thought as she looked at her arm.

As she looked back up, the creature surprised attacked and scratched her other eye. The creature soon threw her to the gorge. She slid to the edge of the gorge, leaving a path of blood. Sunfur watched her friend fall to the deep ravine.

"_I'm sorry Silverdreams,"_ Sunfur thought as she cried.

Sunfur blacked out as the creature came closer and closer. This was it, no one would come to save the day now. She was a goner. But suddenly a two-leg voice echoed the forest.

"STOP!"

A male two-leg with a fancy lab coat and glasses stood behind the creature. It was Viceroy.

"Bad Sasha!" Viceroy scrolled.

Sasha backed away with her ears lowered down. Viceroy ran to Sunfur's side.

"Oh my heavens! What did you do to her?" Viceroy asked as he picked her up.

"She wasn't the only one sir." Sasha answered with a female robotic voice.

Viceroy looked at the blood path near him.

He looked down at Sunfur in his arms and said, "I'm so sorry about your friend."

Sunfur heard what he said and was touched. She never met a two-leg that treated her this way.

"We have to hurry home," Viceroy said as he put Sunfur o Sasha's back and got on Sasha like a horse. "Onward Sasha!"

Sasha roared as she ran to the Mcfist industries office.

...

Mean while in the middle of the forest a masked black tom with yellow eyes and a large scar on his neck, stops by a stream and unmasks.

"Man what a day," he said, "Sugarfrost has been more needy than ever", does a mocking accent, "Oilfur do this, Oilfur do that!",returns to normal voice, "I swear by the name of Starclan, I will shut that old hag's mouth!"

As he looks beside, Oilfur starts to look shocked.

"What in the world..."

Silverdreams layed there ,barely alive, wet and bloody.

_"What is a beautiful, injured she-cat doing before me", _Oilfur thought.

He soon realized that Silverdreams was dieing.

"Oh Starclan! I have to bring you to Phenioxfeather immediately!" he yelled as he put the mask on.

A yellow flash appeared around him. After the flash disappeared, Oilfur had yellow glowing eyes and yellow glowing wings. He grabbed Silverdreams and carried her to his clan.

_"I think I am carrying a new dream warrior."_ Oilfur thought as ha made a smirk.

...

**Does this battle remind you of some cat's death? answer in the review box!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	3. The Aftermath

The Techno and the Dream Warrior

Chapter 3: The Aftermath

"Viceroy... when I told you to find a robot that can destroy the Ninja, I did not mean to bring a drunk robo-cat into my office!" yelled Mcfist.

It had been one days since the incident, Sunfur's surgery had been critical and she had a limb ,one of her legs, and the torn part of her face was replaced with a robotic one, but Viceroy was nice enough to give her robotic wings. She was flying around drunkenly and purring.

"Like I said before sir, she's not drunk," Viceroy explained, "She's still trying to recover from the amnesia gas I gave her. And she is not called robo-cat... it's Suntech."

"Fine, but you will program "Suntech" to destroy the Ninja. RIGHT!?" Mcfist yelled.

"Yes sir," Viceroy answered.

Suntech started to meow and roar like crazy.

"Turn on the translator. I'm tired of hearing her meow like a lunatic." Mcfist commanded.

Viceroy grabed a rommot from his labcoat and pressed a button. The translator translated Suntech moaning and laughing.

"I'm gonna round house kick the juice out of you mother..." Suntech said.

Before she could say anything else, Viceroy imminently pressed the button again.

"I would prefer to keep the translator **off** sir," Viceroy said as he put the rommot back in his pocket, "I'll turn it back on once she back to normal."

"So, what makes you think that this cat of your's can really get the job done?" Mcfist asked.

"If she could survive that attack from Sasha, she could survive anything the ninja can throw at her," Viceroy said as he carried Suntech back to the lab, "I'm making her my new henchmen."

...

Meanwhile in the forest, Cricketpaw's warrior ceremony was almost over. He looked at looked for Suntech in the crowd.

"I, Oakstar, leader of Norrisclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down at this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I command him to you as a warrior in his turn. Cricketpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your clan even at the cost of your life?" Oakstar asked.

"What...oh, I do!" Cricketpaw answered nervously.

"Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior name. Cricketpaw, from this moment you will be known as Cricketbranch. Starclan honors your determination and loyalty, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Norrisclan!"

The clan cheered with happiness. After the crowd cleared, Cricketbranch looked out to the forest. But he didn't know Riverstripe was behind him, including Glenpool.

"Where are you going _Cricketlitter_?" Glenfur asked in a serious tone.

"I'm going to find my sister," Cricketbranch answered, "There has to be a reason why she would miss my warrior cerimony."

"Well were coming with you," Riverstripe said, "I have to find my sister too."

"Hmmm... why not," Glenfur said.

"Thanks guys," he thanked as he smiled.

...

As they searched deeper into the forest, they could smell Suntech and Silverdreams's scent closer. It all led up to the edge of the gorge. They couldn't believe what they grey and golden fur everywhere,metal scraps, claw and blood marks on trees, and the blood path that lead to the edge of the gorge.

"Why Silverdreams, why?" Riverstripe sorrowfully asked as she started to cry.

"It's ok, Riverstripe," a male voice answered.

Oakstar came out of the bushes with a sad expression on his face. The rest of the clan came behind him and looked at the massacre with shocked expressions. Some cried, some prayed, most swore to avenge they're death, including Silverdreams mentor Barkfur, a dark brown tom with intense golden eyes, and Sunfur's mentor Rosescent, a red she-cat with green eyes that was Barkfur's mate that strangely smelled like rose pedals.

Oakstar faces everyone and says, " Today, we honor two she-cats that fought to protect our clan, Sunfur and Silverdreams. Many know them as strong, determined warriors, but better friends. We will avenge them and bring justice to their graves, but today we pay our respects to these brave warriors. Sunfur and Silverdreams will always be alive in our hearts. Starclan, I pray for Sunfur and Silverdreams and hope that they are in a better place. May these beloved warriors be praised in Starclan."

All the cats bowed as they payed our respects.

"Now, I must inform a very important announcement", Oakstar continued," Because of our deputy Silverdreams is dead, I will have to find a new cat to take her place as soon as possible", he scopes up two pieces of fur from the ground, "Their burying will begin on Sunset. Now lets go home.

As they walked back home, Cricketbranch found Glenpool crying.

"Glenpool, are you crying," Cricketbranch asked.

"**NO**!I'm sweating through my eyes, mousebrain!" Glenpool insulted as tears went down her face.

Cricketbranch could tell that she was lying, but he couldn't blame her. Silverdreams and Sunfur were gone, everybody knows it..._or so they thought._

...

Silverdreams slowly opened her eyes and found herself in a cave. Lit firepits were on every corner, a clear river stream flown, moss beds were everywhere it was a warrior's paradise.

"_Man, this cave sure is dressed to impress_," Silverdreams thought.

"Where am I?" she said.

As she looked down, she found stitches on her right arm.

"_What the Juice?"_ she thought.

As she looked back up she heard voices from the other side of the cave. She crept toward the voices and saw a grey tom with yellow eyes and a flame-colored she-cat with green eyes and robin feathers for earings outside the entrance.

"I don't know Phoinexfeather," the grey tom said to the she-cat known as Phionexfeather, " I think we can't trust this she-cat."

"I can't believe you Mistfur," Phionexfeather responded, "It's bad enough that she almost **died** and has bis scars on her eye lids", Silverdreams touches the bottom of her eyes and feels a scar, "And know you want to immeadeantly want to dislike her! That will just make her feel worse!:

"I'm sorry, P.F," Mistfur apalogiesed, "I just can't belive that Oilfur just suddenly found a cat in the shore. It just seems like a story that are told to kits."

"Well Icestar will decide what to do with her." P.F [Phionexfeather] said. "I just hope it isn't bad."

_"What does she mean by BAD_," Silverdreams thought,_" I've got to get out of here!"_

As she looked around for any escape routs, she found a pit of red sand that smelled like farts. She had a plan, but it was a shnasty plan.

_"Am I really gonna do this,"_ she thought.

She scoped up some of the sand [and man did it smell shnasty] and threw it at them. Sand him Mistfur's eyes and Phionexfeather couldn't stand the smell. Silverdreams ran out past them and ran through the tunnel.

"I think she didn't react as well as Oilfur thought she would," Phionexfeather said as she watched her run away.

"OH YOU THINK!" Mistfur sarcastically yelled. "Let's get her!"

...

Meanwhile Suntech is in a white room, fiddling around with her robotic wings.

_Up...Down...Up...Down...Up...Down_

_"Man this is Bruce,"_ Suntech thought,_"I wonder how fast I can fly."_

She spreaded her wings and rocketed to the ceiling. She flew around the room in hyper-speed. She felt like she could rule the world. It only lasted a few minutes. As soon as Sunfur heard Viceroy's footsteps, she landed on the same spot the stood.

"Aww isn't my little Suntech awake," Viceroy said as he entered the room with his slimey pet, Nicholas. "Nicholas meet Suntech. Suntech meet Nicholas."

Nicholas hopped to Sunfur with a smile.

"_Nicholas reminds me of a rat I killed,"_ Sunfur thought.

She threw Nicolas into the air and played with him like a ball of yarn. The slimey glob felt like he was flying and made a bigger smile.

_"Awwwwwww,"_ Viceroy said as he looked at them playing.

But it wasn't gonna last long.

**"VICEROY!"**, Mcfist yelled as he walked up to him, causing Suntech and Nicholoas to stop playing.

"I want that cat out of the play room and into the battlefield!" Mcfist yelled.

"Fine sir, I'll send her to the robo-room, so she can get training," Viceroy answered.

Viceroy grabbed a leash out of his pocket and strapped it to Suntech's muzzle.

_"Do I really have to wear this,"_ Suntech thought.

Viceroy lead Suntech to a huge,white room with tons of robo-animals everywhere.

"Stay right here," Viceroy said as he removed the leash from her muzzle, " Viceroy has important business to take care of."

Viceroy left the room and closet the vault [used as a door so no Robo-animals can't escape].

_"Does he have any other hobbies except building robots and listening to that old blond hag,"_Suntech thought.

"Hey you!" a female voice said with a boston accent.

She turned her head and found a female robo-wolf with a core in her cest and a red cap with a happy kitty face.

"Name's Fiona," the robo-wolf said, "You may not know me, but I know you."

Suntech made an expression that says WTF. Sasha and a shy,white tom with half of his body roboized walked to Fiona's side.

"I heard that you got Sasha in big trouble," Fiona said, "Isn't that right Sasha."

Sasha nodds.

Fiona gets in attack mode and says, "Then lets play..."

Fiona swung Suntech in the air as she laughs evilly. Suntech hit the wall and layed there in shock. Before Fiona could do anything else the white tom ran in front of her.

"Come on Fiona I think she had enough," the tom said with a nervous smile.

"Out of the way Frostfur!" Fiona yelled.

Fionna swung Frostfur out of the way and smacked Suntech to the floor as Suntech tried to get back up.

"Hey look guys, she's ugly and **weak**," Fiona yelled.

Every robot in the room started to laugh. But, as the crowd continued to laugh, one word echoed her mind.

**_Weak_**

_"Nobody calls a warrior **WEAK**!"_ Suntech thought.

Suntech got up and pounced at that mother wonker! The crowd silenced as Suntech slashed at Fiona's core. Everyone stared, shocked.

Fiona's robotic eyes started to black out. Her wires started to peek out and cause sparks.

_Error...Error...Error_

Her cap fell off as she fell to the ground. The sparks on the wires started to light her on fire. Suntech watched as the fire consumed Fiona. She touched her forehead and felt a large scar.

_"I better cover this up,"_ Suntech thought.

She grabbed Fiona's hat and put it on, claiming it as hers. She stood proudly in front of the crowd. They looked at each other, trying to figure out what to a few seconds, they all bowed and said, "ALL HAIL SUNTECH. ALL HAIL SUNTECH."

...

Meanwhile in the security footage room, Viceroy has his jaw dropped and Mcfist smiled with glee as they watched what was happening.

"Now that's what I call deadly!" Mcfist yelled with glee as he walked out the door, "I want her out in the battle field as soon as the Ninja pops up."

Viceroy put his head down and whispered, "Oh dear..."

...

Meanwhile, Silverdreams ran through the halls as Mistfur and Phenoixfeather chased after her.

"Please stop,we mean no harm," Phionexfeather pleaded as she and Mistfur stopped running.

Silverdreams stops and throws a rock at Phionexfeather's forehead, causing her to topples backwards.

Mistfur yells, "Ha! If you think a little pebble can stop me than you're..."

Silverdreams throws a big rock at Mistfur, causing him to topple over too.

"Ouch," Mistfur whispered, "That...hurt."

Silverdreams began to run again. She ran and ran until she got to the leader's den. It was a cavern, like the other dens she had seen,but it had more decorations. Loud voices echoed the room, so Silverdreams stood in a dark corner, where no one could see her.

"I say that we throw this she-cat out of here!" an old,white tom nagged.

_"Well that's a good start for first impressions,"_ Silverdreams sarcastedly thought.

"Don't be so cruel Sugarfrost, she is still a living being and has feelings like we do. Besides, she had been attacked by a powerful force we don't know about, she provide important information to us," a blue she-cat with a yellow eyes said.

"Listen to Icestar, Sugarfrost!" Oilfur yelled."You always have something against almost every cat. What is with that?"

"Young, weak cats like you wouldn't understand!" Sugarfrost yelled.

"Is that a challenge?" Oilfur said as he released his claws.

"Bring it little man!" Sugarfur answered as he did the same.

_"I can't just sit here and let this brawl go down,"_ Silverdreams thought.

"Stop!" Silverdreams yelled as she leaped out of the shadows.

Sugarfrost and Oilfur looked at her as they retracted their claws.

"You're finally awake!" Oilfur said happily.

Silverdreams made a look that said WTJ.

"Nows your chance, Icestar," Sugarfrost said,"Get this she-cat out of here!"

Icestar made a look that told him to shut up. He lowered up his ears and shut his mouth.

She faced Silverdreams and said, " Hello I'm Icestar, leader of the Dream Warriors. The black one is Oilfur and the old one is Sugarfrost. We Dream Warriors, protect all living things and replace nightmares with powerful dreams to cast away a green gas called Stank. Now, Oilfur told me that he found you lying in the shore of the river stream. So tell me, what the juice happened to you."

Silverdreams introduced herself and told them about the incident that happened. They all seemed surprised as the story went on.

"I am so sorry of what happened to you and your friend," Oilfur said.

"It's alright," Silverdreams answered back.

"This isn't the first time that happened," Icestar said with a serious tone. "Many warriors have told us about this figure, but we thought that it was a myth. Now, you must go hame and never return."

"I can't," Silverdreams answered in a serious tone, with tears coming down her face.

"What do you mean you can't go back?" Sugarfrost angerily asked.

"That thing killed my friend," Silverdreams answered," And if I don't stop it, it's gonna kill everyone and destroy our home. I'm not going to just let this happen...I want to fight back and avenge all the souls that monster has taken. Even if it costs my life, so be it! I can't go home until that monster is gone."

"Hmmmmm, you have a hero's heart," Icestar said as she started to smile, "I think we can help you.

Silverdreams starts to loosen up a bit and look at Icestar surprised.

"Go back to the healing ground and Oilfur will take you to a special place tonight," Icestar said, "I suggest for you to get some real sleep.

Oilfur took Silverdreams back to the healing grounds as Sugarfrost looked at Icestar fearfully.

"You're gonna do what I think you're gonna do, right," Sugarfrost asked.

"Yes, I am," Icestar answered, "And I don't regret my decision."

Sugarfrost fainted. He could not belive that Silverdreams was going to be a Dream Warrior.

...

Meanwhile, Frostfur walks up to Suntech and nervously asks," Would you like a tour of the place?"

"Sure, why not," Suntech answers with a smile.

The two walk away as Frostfur starts to talk about how the place works.

...

That night, Oilfur and Silverdreams in a blindfold walk through the tunnels.

"Where are you taking me, Oilfur," Silverdreams asked.

"All I'm gonna say is that it's really special," Oilfur answered.

After a few seconds the reach a huge entrance with blue, glowing rocks on the sides.

As they walk in, Oilfur unties the blindfold and says, "Behold, your dream ceremony!"

All the cats stood left and right , leaving a path that lead toward Icestar. She held a chest with the Norisu Nine in the center. As Silverdreams walked down the path, she saw cats smiling, whispering, or complaining to be here.

When she met up with Icestar, she gentlely dropped the chest and said, " Today we welcome a new dream warrior to our clan. Silverdreams do you promise to protect all living beings and bring hope to those of sorrow from now to your death?"

"I do," Silverdreams answered.

"Then I call upon my ancestors to look down at this warrior and help her through her journey. We now welcome you as a full dream warrior!"

The crowd cheered and Silverdreams stood, surprised and happy for herself.

Icestar leaned to her and whispered, "please open the chest that stands before you."

The crowd silenced as she starded at the box. She slowly opened the bow and saw a brown tribal mask with a designs that seemed like a eye holes, a slender,long horn in the center, and brown-ish tengu feathers at the sides. As she picked the mask up, she looked at Icestar and the crowd. They put their masks on and waited for her to do the same. She closed her eyes and put the mask on. A blue flash appeared around her. Blue spiritual wings appeared on her back and and blue spiritual eyes appeared in the eyes hole and opened. Silverdreams felt stronger, bigger, and alive.

_"Man I love this thing!"_ Silverdreams thought as she stood proudly in front of the crowd.

The crowd cheered and praised, "Silverdreams!Silverdreams! Silverdreams!"

...

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I do. I am going to post a story called Tales of Minecraft tomorrow night or afternoon! So look forward to that. So till the next chapter, bye!**


	4. Our Boss the Ninja

The Techno and the Dream Warrior

Chapter 4: Our Boss the Ninja

**You have waited, and waited, but now please welcome... the NINJA!**

**[You: "FINALLY! YES! NINJA!"]**

**But, I would like to imform that Norrisclan is now Norisuclan [thanks to a guests help] and I update every week so no worries. And please comment, every word helps. Now [does a heroic pose] TO THE STORY****!**

**...**

That morning Barkfur, Rosescent, a brown she-kit, and a red to-kit walk through the allies of Norrisville.

"Are we there yet, Barkfur?" the brown kit winned.

"I'm hungry Mommy." The red kit weaped.

"Just wait Woodenpaw and Autumnpaw," Rosescent answered, "Food is very close."

Woodenpaw and Autumnpaw were the kin and apprentices of Barkfur and Rosescent. Unlike their parrents, they did not know about the incident.

"Hey Dad, where's Silverdreams?" Woodenpaw asked.

Barkfur stopped in shock. He made a worried expression. He looked at Rosepedal and sighed. But before he could say anything else, they say the Ninja jump rooftop to rooftop. They follow the Ninja until they reach a dead end filled with garbage cans and trash bags.

"We're here," Barkfur said as they scattered, "Search the whole place and bring useful items home."

Woodenpaw and Autumnpaw searched, but all they found was rat skeletons and bones. They sat by the wall and waited until they heard an engine noise.

They both smiled and said, "Let's check it out!"

They jumped trashcan to trashcan to the edge of the wall. They found a brown, old monster [car]. The top window [or thing] was open and they hopped in.

"Let's search!" Autumnpaw said.

And after a while, they realize that nothing useful was there either.

"Well this was a waste of time," Woodenpaw said with a sigh, "Let's get out of here."

Autumnpaw jumped and tried to reach the rooftop, but fell to seat.

"Just one problem," Autumnpaw said as he got up, "We can't!"

Before they did anything else the Norrisville High janitor came running to his car.

"Oh Starclan! Hide!" Woodenpaw yelled as she hid under one of the seats.

In shock, Autumnpaw followed her as the janitor sat in the drivers seat.

"I can't belive I'm going to be late again!" He yelled as he smashed the keys in and started the engine.

He stomped the pedal and drove fast as he could. He turned the radio on and began sing and listening to "This Girl is on Fire." Woodenpaw made a sacred expresstion on her face as Autumnpaw looked like he was torched by his singing.

...

Meanwhile in the Dream Warrior's base a sad, sorrowful voice echoed around Silverdreams.

_"Please...Help...Me..."_

Silverdreams wakes up and listens for the voice again.

_"Is it me or am I going insane.."_ Silverdreams thought.

A stream of mist formed like a path and the voice appears again.

_"Follow me..."_

"Hhm."

Silverdreams strapped her mask at the back of her neck and ran toward the mist. By every footstep the mist disappeared inch by inch. It all lead to a dark room with an amber-glowing stone in the middle. Silverdreams stared at the rock upon her like she was hypnotised.

_"Free...me..."_

Silverdreams raised her paw and slowly touched the stone. It was cold and wet and Silverdreams could feel a spirit trapped inside. Before she could do anything else a Oilfur interrupted her.

"Hey Silverdreams,"Oilfur yelled, "What's ya doing?"

"Oh nothing," Silverdreams yelled as she ran toward him. The voice died down as she slipped away.

"So what's that," she asked as she looked at the stone.

"Oh that's the Spirit Cell," Oilfur answered, "They say a demon was trapped inside by the Ninja. It could be that gold stone in the Ninja's realm, but I wouldn't question the elders knowledge. I suggest that we go."

As they walked out the entrance walk out the entrance Silverdreams asks, "Who's the Ninja."

"Oh you'll see..."

...

"Oilfur I assign you to teach Silverdreams to way of the Ninja and how it works," Icestar ordered, "Your brother Nightfur will be there to assist you."

Oilfur nodded.

"Now, I have to attend to important business," Icestar said as she ran away, "Don't fail me."

As she left a night-black tom with a bushy tail came in.

"Yo sup, bro," He greeted, "Name's Nightfur, lets dump this popsicle stand!"

Silverdreams and Oilfur made a face that said WTJ.

"Lets just go to Norrisville," Nightfur said with an unsatisfied face.

...

"So where are we going again," Suntech asks as she follows Frostfur and a ginger she-cat with a red kittypet color, "And who is this ginger chick again?"

"For the last time it's Sand," the she-cat answered.

Sand was Marcy's pet cat that was spoiled. Unlike other kittypets, she stayed slim and always went outside.

"We're here to see our worst enemy," Frostfur answered, "He is a black two-leg with red stripes. He is known as the Ninja."

Suddenly a stream of stank flows away from them.

"Follow the stank!" Frostfur said as they ran towards it.

It lead them to the Norrisville High entrance with Bucky getting wedgied by Bash.

"Hide," Frostfur whispered as they hopped to the bushes.

They watched as the stank possessed Bucky and turned him into a big,purple monster and gave Bash a wedgie.

_"Man, I wish Silverdreams could see this,"_ Suntech thought.

But she didn't know that Silverdreams was in the right side of the building, in the bushes watching.

As they watched, something caught Oilfur's attention. A purple, reaven-haired two-leg boy whispered something to a fat two-leg boy with brown hair and ran off.

"Hey guys," Oilfur said as he raised his paw and pointed at the two-leg, "Check this out"

They watched as the purple-haired two-leg hid behind a tree and transformed into the Ninja.

"Behold the Ninja," Nightfur said proudly, "A.K.A our head master or boss."

"Ok you know what to do, Oilfur," Nightfur said with a smirk.

Oilfur grabbed the nearest backpack and looked inside. He grabbed a year book out and flipped the pages until he found the two-leg's picture.

"Here it is," Oilfur said, "This ninja is known as Randy Cunningham."

"Well that's new," Nightfur said as he glanced at the picture, "I thought he would look more ripped."

"And the fat one is... [chuckles] Howard _Wiener_man," Oilfur said as he began to laugh.

"Ha, ha , ha, what kind of name is that!" Silverdreams yelled as she burst into laughter.

"I know right!" Oilfur agreed as they all laughed.

As they kept laughing, the janitor's car parked and watched the fight.

"Man! Sweet music and a ninja fight," He yelled," This is the best late-to-work day ever!"

He closed his eyes and continued sing "This Girl is on Fire,"not knowing that stanked Bucky was in front of it. Bucky lifted the car.

"Ok Bucky," the Ninja said, "Drop it or face my wrath."

Bucky made a troll face and dropped the car [and the janitor sill doesn't notice]. He held his dinger, nice and high.

"Ok Bucky, you leave me no choice," the Ninja said as he grabbed his ninja rings, "NINJA RING TOSS!"

The ninja ring hit Bucky's bounced of Bucky's stomach, causing him to have a stomach ach and topple over, dropping his dinger on the front of the car.

"NINJA RAGE!"

The Ninja fired up and shot a fireball at the car, destroying the dinger and setting the car on fire.

"Oh wonk," he said as turned back to his normal ninja form.

The janitor opened his eyes as he smelled fire and yelled, "MY CAR IS FIRRRRRE!"

Silverdreams spotted Autumnpaw and Woodenpaw in the back of the car, struggling for air. In a hurry, she grabbed her mask and put it on.

"What are you doing," Oilfur asked.

"My old clanmates are trapped in there, and if I don't save them, they'll die!" Silverdreams answered as she ran to the car in the speed of light, making sure no one sees her.

She leaps through the back window,breaking it in the prosses, and grabs them out of the car. Before she left, she foud the two-leg in the drives seat blacked out and sleeping.

"_I just can't leave him here,"_ she thought.

Using her spirit-wing she pulled him out of the car through the back window. When she got there, she found Barkfur and Rosescent hugging their children.

"Don't ever scar Mommy again!" Rocescent cried with tears flowing down her face.

They looked up at Silverdreams and stood their in shock.

"Thank you for saving our kits, ummmm what are you," Barkfur asked.

"They call us the Dream Warriors," Silverdreams answered in a deep voice, "I strongly suggest for you to run on home now."

"Thank you," Rosescent thanked as they ran off.

Silverdreams ran back to Oilfur as soon as she heard the Ninja's footprints.

The Ninja neeled down to the janitor and asked, "Hey dude, are you ok."

"I'm fine Ninja," he said as he got up, "I just wonder who is the guy who got me out of there."

"Me too," the Ninja said with a puzzled look, "Well, SMOKEBOMB!"

...

"You looked Bruce out there, Silverdreams," Oilfur said as Silverdreams unmasks.

"Thanks, Oilfur," Sliverdreams said as she spots Nightfur looking out, wagging his tail like crazy,"What's up with Nightfur?"

"I think Nightfur has found his soul mate," Oilfur answered.

She looked out and saw a ginger cat looking back at Nightfur and Suntech beside her! She looked at her with a shocked face as Suntech looked back at her with a shocked face.

_"Sunfur's alive!" _Silverdreams thought.

_"Silverdreams is alive!"_Suntech thought.

Suddenly Frostfur came along and made a signal to leave. Suntech waved goodbye and Sand made some signal to meet him in the forest and left too.

"I just found my soulmate!"Nightfur yelled.

"I just found my best friend!" Silverdreams yelled.

"We have to keep this a secret," Oilfur said, "Or Icestar would kill us! Agreed?'

"Agreed!" they all answered.

"Now let's go home."

They walked back home, not knowing the two shadows watching them.

...

"May all cats old enough to catch their prey, report to the clan rock for a Norisuclan meeting!"

All the warriors of Norisuclan came to Oakstar and waited for news.

"As we all know," Oakstar started, "A masked cat known as a Dream Warrior has saved two of our clanmates, we honor it for it's bravery and kindness. Now, I am down to my last and final life and have decided who the new deputy will be. Riverstripe, do you accept the tittle of deputy and become a great and protective leader."

"I do," Riverdreams answered in a serous, proud voice.

"Then I call upon you the role of deputy, may Starclan lead you to the right path."

...

That night, Silverdreams was tossing and turning in her sleep.

In her dream, she was in a black and purple misty world and her mask was nowhere to be seen.

"This isn't Starclan," Silverdreams said, "Is it?"

Suddenly a melody echoed through the world.

_"Miser, Miser. Et volitare nequeo! Miser, Miser, modo niger!"_

_"What is that,"_ Silverdreams thought.

She ran towards the voice, listening to it's melody.

_"Olim lacus colueram, olim pulcher extiteram. Modo Niger!"_

"What the juice is he saying," she wondered as she continued running.

After a while a running, she finds a black skinned two-leg man with a white hoodie with a blue diamond in the corner and dark grey jeans and a tiki mask like her's except he has bull horns instead of her Tengu feathers. And a little two-leg girl with black hair and a torn village dress beside him. She noticed a large scar beside her stomach.

"Who are you?" Silverdreams asked.

The man translated his melody in english.

_"Once I had lived on lakes...once I looked beautiful, but now black..."_

"Is that what happened to you," Silverdreams asked with an understanding look.

The man nodded and the little girl praised her. She tickled her ear and other comforting things she felt nice. The girl went back to the man as he touched her forehead. All went white and Silverdreams awakened from her dream.

"_What a strange dream,"_ she thought.

She felt a strange tingle on her right paw. She tilted it and found a blue diamond in the center.

"WTJ!" she yelled.

Luckily no one heard her and went back to sleep. She felt someone watching in the distant and thought, "_That better be the Ninja or else I will kick it's hind!"_

She layed back down and went back to sleep, hoping that no more weird dreams would occur.

...

**End of chapter. Got any requests, well comment it and I will put it in consideration [if it is reasonable]. Any mean comments will be ignored. And thank you for reading this chapter, see you next week.**


	5. Allies of the Ninja

The Techno and the Dream Warrior

Chapter 5: Allies of the Ninja

After school in the Cunningham residence...

"So something just saved the janitor while you were ninjaing," Howard said on the phone.

"Yeah," Randy answered back, "I made a ninja fireball and put the car on fire. But when I look back I see the him already out of the car! I mean what the Juice?"

"Did you see anything while you were there," Howard asked.

"I swore I saw a blue flash," Randy answered back, "But I still have no idea what that was."

"Why don't you look in your Ninja-know-it-all," Howard suggested.

"You do have a point," Randy said as he grabbed the Ninja-Nomicom out of his back-pack, "Howard I'm gonna have it call you..."

Randy paused and heard a long ring. Howard had already hung up and grabbed some grub while he was getting the book. He opened the book and his soul was quickly sucked in. Randy stood in mid-air and watched as words scrolled across him.

**In the ninja's past years, he/she had trusted many allies to help in battle. But over time, they had disappeared or had become today's enemies. Such as the Tengu ,a once mighty bird but now a deadly demon, and the Sorcerer, once a most trusted friend which is now our worst enemy. Only one remains here in Norrisville, the Dream Warriors. Cats who wear masks with Tengu feathers and protect people from fearful nightmares. Before they had disappeared into the forest, a jet-black cat with merciless blue eyes and a collar with the claws of his enemies, was prisoned in a sacred stone. To this day the tom's spirit still lyes in the stone, plotting his escape and creating a red mist called Stak that posses people in rage and doesn't leave until he/she has killed the one he/she hates the most. There lyes a prophecy that one day the spirit will escape and Stank and Stak will combined and create total chaos... Only the ninja, a Dream Warrior, and a one-eyed alli can end the rain of chaos...**

"Randy! Dinners ready," Randy's mom called from down stairs.

Randy woke up and said, "What the Juice?"

"Randy," His mother called again.

"Ok, so...uhhhhh..." Randy said to himself, still confused about what just happened.

"Randy,come down here now!" His mother called for the third time.

"Well, who's the one-eyed allie and how will this "rain of chaos' even begin?" Randy asked himself.

"RANDY! COME DOWN STAIRS...**NOW**!" His mother angrily yelled.

"Oh...coming Mom!" Randy said as he ran down stairs.

...

Meanwhile...

"I SAID **NO** AND **NOTHING** COULD CHANGE MY MIND, ICESTAR!" Sugarfrost's angry yell echoed around the caverns.

Silverdreams woke up, only to see Sugarfrost pin her down and prepare to slash her throat.

"Sugarfrost, if you do this I will have no choice to exile you and take your mask away," Icestar said with concern.

"**I DON'T CARE! I'M KILLING THIS INTROUTER RIGHT HERE, RIGHT NOW**!" Sugarfrost yelled as Silverdreams closed her eyes with fear, preparing for pain.

Just in time, Oilfur came out of no where and powerfully pinned Sugarfrost to a wall away from Silverdreams.

"You...snakeheart," Oilfur snarled as he realsed his claws and prepared to slash his throat, "I've always wanted to do this for many moons now..."

"STOP!"

A grey she-cat with yellow eyes and a rose pedal on her right ear ran towards Oilfur and begged, "Please stop...let my father go for this one last time and I promise that this will never,and I mean NEVER happen again."

"How would you know that, Greypedal," Oilfur asked, "He's done this to everyone, even YOU ,his own flesh and blood. The only person who didn't experience this is Icestar. So Icestar, should I or should I not?"

Icestar sighed and ordered, "Just release him..."

Before Oilfur realised him, he quietly snarled, "If I see you hurt her again, I will tear you limb to limb. And that's a promise..."

"No one listens to me anymore," Sugarfrost snarled as he walked away.

As Silverdreams got back up, Greypedal walked up to her and said, "I'm sorry about my father, he could be...well...unpredictable sometimes."

"It's alright," Sliverstream said back as everyone but she and Greypedal walked away.

"You know, he wasn't always like this," Greypool admitted, "In fact, he use to be the ray of sunshine to everyone, until..."

=[Flash back]=

_We had let treated two kind injured toms, but we soon learned that they weren't either hurt or kind..._

A yellow tom with amber eyes and a silver tom with blue eyes [that really looks like Silverdreams without the scars] were running with mouths full of prey and herbs in their mouths. Young Sugarfrost and a grey she-cat with light-blue eyes was chasing them.

_The two toms had stolen most of our prey and important herbs from our clan. My mother and father decided to stand up for our clan and tried to get the stolen materials back, but it was not as easy as they thought._

The toms stopped at the edge of the road, afraid of the Monsters the cross.

"Alright you scums, time to return our prey and herbs or face the consequences," the grey she-cat threatened as she realised her claws.

The yellow tom looked at the forest on the over side of the road and paused for a sec and yelled, "Oh, f**k it!"

The toms ran across the road with the she-cat chasing them. Like on cue, a brown, old Monster rushed through the road. As the toms quickly made it to the other side of the road, she froze as the Monster rushed towards her and in seconds was road-kill.

_SSSSSSSCCCCCCCRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEACCCHHH! Crack!_

As soon as the Monster was out of plain sight, Sugarfrost ran towards the she-cat, full of tears.

"Dreampool please wake up, **PLEASE**," Sugarfrost pleaded, "You can't be dead, you just can't! What about Greykit and the rest of the clan. We need you, **I** need you! Just please don''t leave me just **please**! Dreampoooooolllll!

...

"And He never trusted a new clanmember ever sence," Greypool finished with tears running down her face.

"I'm so sorry about what happened to your mother," Silverdreams said.

"Its...it's alright Silverdreams," Greypool said back, "Just go outside. Oilfur said that he wants to teach you a new lesson."

"Thanks for telling me that Greypool," Silverdreams thanked.

"No problem Silverdreams," Greypool answered back and lowered her head as Silvedreams left, "No problem...I miss you mom."

...

After Silverdreams met Oilfur outside,got and put on their masks and flew to Theresa's house and into her bed room. Just in time to see her having another nightmare.

"Ok, so why do we hope into two-legs dreams again," Silverdreams as Oilfur as they looked at Theresa.

"To prevent them from getting stanked in their sleep," Oilfur answered.

"How could that possibly happen," Sliverdreams asked,"I mean, like has it happened before."

"Oh trust me," Oilfur answered," This chick once woke up in rubbles of a destroyed building. Now lets just get in her dream."

"So we just hope into her body to get to her dream," Silverdreams asked for the third time.

"Yup," Oilfur said as he jumped in and vanished into a pink portal, "WWWWWWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EE!"

"Well, here goes nothing," Silverdreams sighed with her eyes closed as she backed up and began to jump in,"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!

After she felt a slit breeze, she opened her eyes to see a white,blank world and Oilfur carrying her.

"Newbies..." He murmured as he let her go and Silverdreams began to flap her wings.

"So where is she," Silverdreams asked as they looked around.

Oilfur looked to the right and said,"Oh, there she is..."

Just in a second Stanked Theresa crashes through the white wall with her baton in her hand and starts breaking everything.

"Ok so...how do we destank her just to ask," Silverdreams asked again.

"Let me see," He said as he grabbed a book of her memories from nowhere and began to read it,"So this chick has a crush on Randy Cunningham, A.K.A the Ninja, and hold her baton most dear."

Silverdreams thought for a second and said,"I have an idea."

Sliverdreams whispered to Oilfur as he began to nod in agreement. Silverdreams flies to Thereasa and grabs her baton. To Theresa Silverdeams and Oilfur are invisible, so she left to be like "What the Juice?" As Silverdreams flies to Oilfur, he grabs a picture of Randy from the book and and drops it to the ground.

_PoP!_

Randy pops in and stands there like "WTJ" and Silverdreams drops the baton into his hands. Randy stands in fear as Theresa walks up to him.

**_"ROOOOAAAAR!"_**

Randy just stands there and without a word, breaks the baton in half. After Theresa turns back to normal, Randy asks, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Theresea said as she got back up, blushing, "I know this wierd to ask, but can you walk me home?"

"OK, sure," Randy answered, blushing back.

They walked away from Silverdreams and Oilfur's sight, holding hands.

"I bet you two mice that they would become a couple," Silverdreams bet as they walked away.

"Ok," Oilfur said as he also watched them walk away, "Ok lets go to her brother's room."

...

After a few minutes, They teleported to Julian's room to see him have a nightmare as well.

"Well, I guess the job here is done," Oilfur said.

"But isn't he having a nightmare as well," Silverdreams asked.

"Yeah, but don't bother," Oilfur answered as she dragged her away, "He enjoys nightmares like a kit with catnip."

...

Meanwhile, Nightfur and Sand were in a clear area in the forest, looking at the stars.

"Are you bored," Sand asked.

"Yup," Nightfur answered.

"What do you want to do," Sand asked.

"Wanna chase rabbits again," Nightfur asked

"Nah, I'm already full,"Sand answered as she got up and looked around.

"Well I'm out of ideas," Nightfur said in boredom, "Got any ideas?"

"How about pulling some pranks," Sand suggested with an evil smirk as she looked at right above her.

"What," Stormfur asked as he got up and walked right towards her.

"Look," she said as he looked at the sky.

Silverdreams and Oilfur were flying home from Theresa's house, close to each other,_ very close_...

"It's pair up time!" Sand yelled as she grabbed a pebble and threw it towards Silverdreams.

"Hey wait a second," Nightfur said in concern,"...I CALL DIBS ON OILFUR!"

Nightfur quickly grabbed a pebble and threw at Oilfur.

**HEADSHOT!**

Oilfur and Silverdreams go down like a crashing airplane.

...

Meanwhile, somewhere near by...

"Why did you wake me up in 3 AM in the mooooorrrrrrnnnniiiiiiiinnnnnnggg," Suntech winned as she followed Frostfur through bushes.

"To separate Sand with one of those filthy strays," Frostfur answered in discust.

"Ya know, I use to be one of those _"filthy strays" _and I'm one of your only friends," Suntech threatened with a serious tone.

"Oh, sorry," Frostfur apalogiesed, "I just want to get Sand home before Marcy notices her gone."

Suntech looked up and happily said," Hey look, a shooting star!"

"I think that is not a shooting star," Frostfur said as he looked at the direction she was looking.

"How can you tell," Suntech asked.

Frostfur started to get scared as he looked closely and yellled, "BECUASE IT'S HEADING RIGHT TOWARDS US!"

**_"CRASH!"_**

"Aw...that...hurt..." Silverdreams painfuly answered as she opened her eyes and her mask started to fall off.

Silverdreams looked up and found Suntech standing right in front of her.

"Hi!" Suntech said with a big smile.

"Hi,Sunfur," Silverdreams replided back as she got right back up.

"Actually they call me Suntech now," Suntech said as she started to point at her robo-arm and started to move her mechanize wings,"As you can see."

"Oh really," SIlverdreams answered in surprise, "Anyways, where's Oilfur?"

"GET YOUR BUTT OUT OF MY FACE!" Frostfur angrily yelled.

"WELL, WHY DON'T YOU GET YOUR FACE OUT OF MY BUTT!" Nightfur angrily yelled back.

Silverdreams and Suntech ran to them and found them in a ball.

"Who the juice is guy?" Suntech asked SIlverdreams as she pointed at Oilfur and twitched one of her eyes.

"Well, who in Starclan in his guy," Silverdreams asked back as she pionted at Frostfur.

"CAN YOU BOTH STOP AND GET US OUT OF HERE!" Oilfur and Frostfur yelled at the same time.

After a few seconds of silence, Suntech happily yelled,"I've got an idea!"

In a matter of seconds, her robotic paw turned into a green cannon-like ray gun.

"Say hello to my little friend!" Suntech insanely yelled as she aimed the ray gun at Oilfur and Frostfur.

"NO! Not the Mcdeath-ray! For the love of Viceroy, No!" Frostfur panicly yelled.

"Awwwww, but I never get to use it..." Suntech sadly said as the Mcdeath-ray turned back into a paw.

"Why dont we just do it the old fashion way like a how they untie knots," Oilfur suggested.

"Sure, whatever you say dirty Scumbag..." Frostfur insulted with a cunning smirk.

"Hey, watch it kittypet!" Oilfur threatened.

"Ok, lets just untie them before they started fighting again," Silverdreams said to Suntech as Oilfur and Frostfur started snarl at each other.

As Silverdreams and Suntech started to try to untie them, Suntech asked, "So the black tom is Oilfur , right?"

"Yup," Oilfur answered.

"And the white spioled kittypet is Frostfur," Silverdreams asked.

"Yes...hey!" Frostfur answered back as Oilfur began to chuckle.

"So, what do you do you do in your life now," Silverdreams asked.

"Oh nothing, all we basically do is look out and guard Mcfist's house," Suntech answered,"You?"

"Well I do normal clan work, remove fearful nightmares, and help a two-leg named the Ninja once-in-a-while," Silverdreams nervously answered.

"The Ninja!?" Frostfur yelled in anger and discust, "The Ninja is a red-head tirent! You should be ashamed of yourself for helping him!"

"Oh excuse me, kittypet," Silverdreams snarled as she immeadantly stopped, "Every thing you see here would be rubbles if it wasn't for him! Everyone would be monsters and the whole world ,including YOU, would be a slave for the rest of your miserable life if it wasn't for the Ninja!"

Frostfur stood in shock for a moment and had second thoughts. _Maybe he isn't so bad after all. I mean, if he was evil like Mcfist said wouldn't he have used us._

"Alright I do agree with you, but if I told that to Mcfist he would discard me and put me down," Frostfur said, trying to make up for what he said.

"Alright," Silverdreams said as she started to untie him again.

"Got it," Suntech said as Oilfur and Frostfur got loose and ran three feet away from each other.

"Well if you excuse me, me and Suntech have to find Sand and bring her back home," Frostfur said as he dragged Suntech away.

"Wait, is she a ginger she-cat with a red calor," Silverdreams asked.

"Yes, why?" Suntech asked.

"Well she's over there," Silverdreams answered as she pionted at a bush to the left with Nightfur and Sand staring at them. As they began to stare at them acwardly, they ducked in a bit deeper.

"Ok, time for you to go home, you love birds," Frostfur said as he grabbed Sand out of the bushes and dragged Sand and Suntech away.

"See ya, Silverdreams," Suntech said as she was drifted away.

"See ya," Silverdreams said back.

"Goodbye, Nightfur," Sand said in a flirtatious way as she was also dragged into the bushes.

"Night, Sand," Nighfur said back.

As soon as they were out of sight, Nightfur got serious again and said, "Alright lets just go home now!"

"Oh, what happened to happy Nightfur," Oilfur asked.

"He went bye bye when Sand went away," Nightfur said.

"Alright," Silverdreams said as she grabbed her mask and walked home with them.

...

Meanwhile near the Spirit Cell...

"I may be an old cat, but that doesn't mean I'm a mad one!" Sugarfrost snarled as he ripped and shredded everything around him, "They will listen to me and nothing in Starclan's name will stop me!"

He closed his eyes in anger and smacked the Spirit Cell to the wall.

**_Crack!_**

Sugarfrost opened his eyes and frightened watched as the old stone broke to bits of dust.

"No,no!" Sugarfrost said as he tried to mold it make together,"This would never had happened if it wasn't for that rotten snakeheart!"

_"Oh a heart of hatred, I see..."_

Sugarfrost turned around and saw a black tom with merciless blue eyes and a blood red collar filled with many claws, surrounded with a stream of red mist. He stood in fear as the tom slowly walked closer, with his large claws scratching the floor in the process.

_"In almost one million days a fool has finally freed my mist into the air," _The tom said in a sleek voice,_ "But I had expected a cat a bit younger and not so frail as you."_

The red mist starts to choke Sugerfrost and gets tighter and tighter by the minute.

_"But you will do nicely..."_

...

Meanwhile at a place near by...

"NIGHTFUR'S GOT A GIRLFRIEND! NIGHTFUR'S GOT A GIRLFRIEND!" Oilfur and Silverdreams chanted.

"Oh, would you grow up," Nightfur said, annoyed, "So, when we get home, can you not tell anyone about Sand and I."

"What if we do," Oilfur asked with a smirk.

"Then you would be living in Starclan after that," Nightfur threatened.

"Ok," Oilfur answered back.

Suddenly screams echoed through the forrest. By the sounds of it, it was near by.

"Is that coming from the camp grounds," Silverdreams asked.

They all stared at each other for a few seconds and ran off. They didn't what was happening but it wouldn't be good.

...

**CLIFF HANGER! Well I am not sure how long until I upload the next chapter so check my other crossover while you wait. That's all I got to say so Ninja Out!**


End file.
